


He's My Everything

by pepper53



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Use, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg, carlo almost gets shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper53/pseuds/pepper53
Summary: TK is a fire fighter. Carlos is a cop. they've been dating or a wile now but when Carlos leaves to go out on a call he said he had something to ask tk when he got home. then  when he gets home tk has a shift but he has big news for Carlos too. what was it? and can the two men except the risks that they each have to take to keep Austin safe?  will one call change everything? lots of drama, plot twist and im a big ol' softy for some tarlos content so if its really sappy at parts then sue me.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. intro.....ish?

hey guys this is my new story about tk and Carlos's lives together! im a really softy for some tarlos content so im just gonna see were this goes. I've had a notebook just full of little shorts and ideas for a bunch of tarlos stuff so here we are and im going to just through all that stuff together and see what I get! I really hope you guys will like.  
and just to be clear I do have 4 other books to keep up with so ill try to get at lease one chapter in every book done a week, (unless it is my Country Fire book because I've had so many requests that If I don't get them done before I get anymore i'll go crazy. that and when school starts again in the fall I wont be able to catch up as much. but thanks to everyone who has been requesting!) so yeah ill try to see how fast I can get everything done and how inspired I am fore every thing.


	2. Chapter 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tk goes through something and carlos is only able to help with what he knows about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the chapters if not all of them will have a lot of alternating pov.

*-*TK*-*  
I woke up this morning next to my beautiful Boyfriend. he was playing with my hair lightly. I smiled when we locked eyes. I cuddled as close to him as I could and laid my head on his chest.  
"Good morning beautiful" he told me as he kissed the top of my head.  
"and good morning to you to Officer" I addressed him kissing his soft lips.  
"lets go get some breakfast" he said as he started to stand up.  
"I'm not that hungry." I told him scooting back to my side of the bed.  
"Baby you should eat you haven't eaten much the last couple of days."  
"ok fine. you win. i'll eat something." I told him as I went to stand up. I got really dizzy out of no were. I sat pack down rubbing my eyes.  
"are you ok Ty?" carlos asks me worried.  
"yeah I just stood up to fast." I gave him a small reashering smile.  
he nodded and turned to walk down stairs to make breakfast.   
"what do you want to eat?" he asked before completely leaving the room.  
"pancakes and eggs" I told him as I stood up. I made sure to do it a lot slower this time. I sawed a little bit as I did so. Carlos was quick to be by my side though making sure I didn't fall and hurt myself again.  
"go get a shower baby. i'll go make breakfast and if you still don't feel well then we can cuddle.  
"ok" I said walking over to my dresser to get my dresser to get some clean cloths.  
*-*Carlos*-*  
I heard Tk turn on the water. I feel really bad for him. he hasn't eaten anything in days and he's been feeling really sick lately. I really hope that he's ok. I walked downstairs to get out the pans eggs and pancake mix.  
I turn the radio on and start to sing along as I make the eggs. I start to make the pancakes but soon realize that tk should have been done in the shower by now. I turn off the stove and walk upstairs tot he bathroom. I nock on the door but when I don't get an answer I start to freak out.  
"Tyler baby are you ok?" I asked as I knocked on the door again.  
"I'm fine" I hear tk yell from inside. "Go finish making food i'll be down in a minute. im just finishing up"  
*-*Tk*-*  
I got into the shower and turned on the water. I start shaving and that's when I smelled the eggs and bacon. I gasped as my stomach started to churn at the smell. it was discounting. of course I wasn't about to tell carlos that though. he is an amazing cook. I was just sick that's all.  
I jumped out of the shower and ran a crossed the bathroom when I started to gag. I knew what was going to happen. I reach the toilet just in time to through up everything that was left in my stomach. I groaned as I sat there. I was helpless.  
I left the water running so carlos couldn't here me throwing up. when I thought I was done I stood up and got dressed only to have to through up again. I wish that I wasn't this mislabel right now. I wish I wasn't making carlos this mislabel right now.  
I gaged and through up again. just as I was done I heard a loud knock on the door fallowed by a worried carlos.  
"Tyler baby are you ok?" he asks. I was on the verge of tears my stomach hurt that much.  
" yeah im fine" I lye to him. I know that if I tell him that I felt really sick then he was going to ask me if I took any oxeas. and I did. but he didn't need to be worried about me.. that's the last thing that he needs right now. "go finish the food ill be down in a minute im just finishing up in here" I reasher him.  
the last thing that carlos needs to be worried about is the fact that im using again. if he finds out than he will make me calmly dad and my dad will make me go to rehab. I cant go back to rehab. the last time I was there, there was a guy named Lucas who kept giving me drugs and raping me.  
I never told anyone about it because I knew that if carlos found out that one of three things would happen. he'd arrest him and through him in jail forever. two, he would beat the hell out of the guy and then they would both go to jail. or then there's the third option carlos kills the guy and then carlos is the one to go to jail for ever. I don't know what I could do without carlos. he's my everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL IM SO SORRY THAT THIS SUCKS. MY OLDER COUSIN TOLD ME TO WRITE THIS BOOK. LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD OR IF I SHOULD JUST STOP WILE IM AHEAD. BUT YEAH PLEASE REQUEST AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos knows theres something up with tk but he didn't think it was this bad.

*-* Tk *-*  
I brushed my teeth and washed my face after I got dressed. I was carful to make sure that there was no through up anywhere. I brushed my hair as I walked down the stairs with a fake smile plastered onto my face. thankful that I could eat and then get cuddles from the hottest cop in all of Austin Texas and possibly even the world.  
I made my way to the table slowly and I sat down. Carlos gave me a worried look. I just flashed him a reasserting smile to try to tell him that I was ok. but the truth is im not ok. everyone tries to tell me that I should be scared to die on the job but the truth is pieces of me die all the time. I looked down at my food for a minute when I felt a pair of soft eyes looking at me from acrost the table.  
"ty? Are you ok?" Carlos askes me in a sweet tone.  
"yeah im great" I tell him  
"are you sure you look really pale"  
"yeah im fine the shower really helped."  
"ok if you say so." he says as I take another bite of my pancake. I start to slowly sway back and forth on my chair until I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I looked down at my plate only to be discussed by how much food I ate.   
I dropped one hand to my stomach and the other came up to cover my mouth. I my way out of Carlos's strong grip to run to the bathroom. I didn't need to turn around and check to know that he was right on my heels.   
I was on my knees in front of the toilet through up what little I had ate for breakfast. Carlos's was rubbing my back and whispering calming things to me but it didn't help. I felt the tears start to roll down my face. I tried to choke out words but every time I opened my mouth I would just get sick again.  
"carlos! carlos!" I turned around to be in his arms.  
"Shhh its ok. your ok. im right here." he said calmly stroking my hear.  
"I-I-m s-s-orry" I said crying into his chest.  
"its ok. shhhh your fine. its ok" he said wile kissing the top of my head lightly.  
"it hurts!" I say as I grip my stomach and turn back to the toilet to through up again.  
~~~~THREE HOURS LATER~~~~  
*-*Carlos*-*  
Tk was on the couch cuddled up with some blankets with some hot tea and listening to something on his phone with his head phones in. I was watching TikTok and going through Tumblr and Pinterest. I was on TikTok when I felt Tk move and he muffled a quite wine. I rubbed his shoulder lightly .  
"you ok?" I asked him softly  
"can you go get me a hot town to put over my eyes?" he asked   
"does your head hurt again?" I asked him concerned for my Boyfriend.  
"Yeah" he said with tears starting to form in his eyes.  
"ok i'll be right back" I said as I moved his body lightly trying not to shake him to much.  
I walked back to the bathroom and started up the water. I let it run for about two minutes to make sure that it got nice and hot. I went to pull out a wash cloth from the cabinet under the sink when a small orange bottle with a white lid falls out. a bottle that I know all to well. being a cop means that I take a lot of these bottles off of people when im arresting them.  
I pick it up to read the label. maybe I was wrong maybe Tk was just sick and taking medicine for it. maybe they were something because of work? he got hurt and didn't tell him. he turned the bottle over and read the label. there where markings and numbers all over the sides of the white sticker. these pills weren't prescribed they were bought.   
Carlos was shaking at this point and he was seeing spots. he was sad and angary and disappointed all at once. there was not one word the describes how he feels right now. but Tk? Tk must have been hurt. he had to have been in order to do something so dare he say suicidal.   
he went through the cabinet to try to find a note book or a peace of paper. he knows all to well how these things go. usually when someone ODs on Opioids or Oxea, they leave a peace of paper telling how many they took and what day they took it. maybe even a note?  
Carlos finally found three pieces of paper. the first one was his suicide note. Carlos read it over very carefully shook by everything that he was reading wondering why his boyfriend would do such a thing. the next piece of paper had how many pills he had taken. he took 26 oxea last night. not even last night it was at 5 o'clock this morning.  
the third note left him crying. he couldn't breath. it took all the air out of his lungs. it was a piece of paper half the size of a note book. both sides where covered by words. the top of the front said 'Reasons Why I Should Kill Myself....'  
at first he thought it was another suicided note but this time it was much more hurtful. the very first one said, 'I should kill myself because im hurting Carlos. I don't like hurting 'los'  
his heart broke. as he kept reading it got worse and worse. everyone that he read had his name in it. but the last one was the worst. 'Carlos can do so much better than me but he wont see that unless im gone and I hate myself for it...'  
he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard tk call his name.  
"carlos?" he wined out the question.  
Carlos sniffles and wiped away his tears. "i'm coming baby!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos try's to talk to tk about the new news that he just learned.

*_*Tk*_*

Carlos was taking to long. it was really weird. that's when it hit me. my opioids. I left them in the bathroom cabinet. if he finds them he would flip. maybe even break up with me. I cant have that happen. not again. not to me. all the thinking was making my head spin out of control. I felt like I was dyeing. I probably was at this point. but I wanted to get as much time in with Carlos as possible.

"Carlos?" I said wining a little bit.

"coming baby!" he yelled from the bathroom. 

he walked in holding a wet was cloth and my secrets stash of gummy bears.

"you found my stash?" I said sitting up. I stopped dead in my tracks when I got dizzy.

"yeah, it wasn't hidden very well." he said stifling a forced laugh as he walked over to the couch. 

Carlos sat down beside me and moved my head to were it was laying on his lap. he placed the hot cloth over my eyes and handed me the gummy bear tin. 

"thanks 'los" I told him leaning up to give his a quick kiss.

"your welcome" he said playing with my hair. 

***tk fell asleep and then woke up***

Carlos was tense. he had been all day. I really hope that he's ok. I moved the wash cloth away from my eyes. then went to grab his hand and he flinched and pulled it away from me which made tears form in my eyes. I was right. he doesn't love me anymore. he can do so much better than me anyway. I know it. he knows it but he wont admit it.

"sorry" I said turning onto my side so I was facing the tv and not him. Carlos grabbed my hand and leaned down to kiss me on the check. I felt the tear start slowly fall down my cheeks.

"hey tk, look at me. I need you to be 100% honest with me here when I ask you this. its really important." I said as he through himself back around. I moved to fast though and I shot up and ran to the bathroom. Carlos fallowing close behind me.

I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and through up again. everything started to turn fuzzy and it was harder to breath than normal. my stomach clinched and my head was throbbing. I was dyeing. I took more oxea and I was dyeing. this was going to be it for me. and other than the fact that I'm leaving Carlos I'm fine with it.

Carlos was rubbing my back and mumbling something in Spanish to himself. I turned back around to be in his arms. he kissed my hair and helped me to calm down.

*-*Carlos*-*

tk turned around into my grip. his skin was cold and clammy. his face was pale and he looked like he had just gotten off of a boat. I had to ask him. I had to make sure he was ok. I had to make sure that we were ok. that by the end of the day there was still going to be a we. that there was still going to be a tk strand.

"tk look at me." I said grabbing his chin to get him to look into my eyes. "how many did you take?" I asked him. his eyes started water. he knew that he had messed up bad this time.

"I didn't take anything" he said looking around the rom avoiding my gaze

"tk..." I pushed pack at him. he needed to tell me.

"26" he said looking down at his shaking hands.

"what time?" I said looking a him trembling on the floor.

"between 5am and 12 pm." he said trying to push him self up off the floor. he collapse back down into my arms and I helped him sit back down. I grabbed his wrist to check his pulse and it was weak. it was really weak.

"tk we need to get you to the hospital" I said standing up and reaching back down for his hands. 

"los please don't make me go there! they will call my dad!!" he said shakings ever worse.

I crouched back down beside him. "hey look at me Tyler. I will tell them not to call your dad but you need to go before its to late. I can't risk loosing you" I said trying not to let the worry in my voice seep through.

"ok. I'll go." he said sniffling. he grabbed them and I helped him out the door to my Comoro. we drove to the hospital in silence. Tk's hand in mine the hole ride there. we got there in a little under 45 minutes. perks of being a cop. I turned on the lights and the sirens all the way there.

we got there and I told the nurses at the front desk what happen right away. they told me that I would have to wait in the waiting room and answer some questions about my boyfriends symptoms. I just needed him to be ok. he has to be ok. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have him. I need to have him. he's my world. he's my everything.


End file.
